1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recommended route calculation method through which a recommended route from a start point to a destination is calculated and a navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are so-called car navigation apparatuses known in the related art that calculate a recommended route from a start point through waypoints to a destination and provide route guidance based upon the calculated recommended route. The waypoint and the destination used in the recommended route calculation in such a car navigation apparatus in the related art are specific geographic points such as intersections, facilities, etc., specified by the user.